A Special Day
by BrigitteoO
Summary: "Juvia…" Gray said softly as he buried his head into his arms. What have I done. I thought this was for the best. Then why am I feeling like this? A short One-shot. GRUVIA, made for a very special day!


**Hello!**

**This story I made for my lovely little Gruvia sister ****_NollyLvn_****!****Because today it's her birthday! Happy Birthday Nolly-chan!**

**Hope you'll all like it! Its a bit short, but I think its cute. :3 **

* * *

.

.

_A Special Day._

.

.

"Juvia…" Gray said softly as he buried his head into his arms. _What have I done. I thought this was for the best. Then why am I feeling like this? _He sad on his bed in his apartment. It was going to be a cold night, but it didn't bother him. He felt awful. But he was doing the right thing. Then why did it hurt her so much?

He felt so alone.

* * *

"Good morning Gray-sama!" She said whit the brightest smile. Her eyes glowing in the morning sun. "Oh, Hi Juvia." Gray said walking past her into the guild. He was planning on taking a small solo mission today to be able to pay his rent and a few clothes.

"Ehm… G-Gray-sama? W-Would you…?" She started.

Gray stood still and stared at the ground. He sighed.

"No thanks, I'm going on a mission today." He said without looking at her. He could feel the stares from his guild mates burning in his skin.

"T-Then maybe J-Juvia..?" She tried again.

"A solo mission." He said a bit louder then he intended to. The guild was silent in a second. Gray shocked and turned around. He saw the pain in her blue eyes. Her pale face was filled with sadness.

"I-I'm sorry." Gray said and walked to the request board to look for a mission.

* * *

Her sad face was burned into his retina. He was always so sure he was doing the right thing keeping her at distant. But then, why did she always came back?

* * *

Juvia was sitting on her couch hugging a Gray-sama plush. Today wasn't different than any other day. But it still hurt her deeply. She tried so hard every day, yet Gray still didn't gave her a chance. What was she supposed to do? She didn't know anymore. She couldn't just give up. She could never do that…

That moment something fell through her open window. She stood up and walked towards it. She probably should have closed the window anyways. It was getting cold tonight.

"Ice?" she stared dumbfounded at the rock-shaped piece of ice. Did someone throw it inside? Could it be?

She hurried to the window and saw Gray standing outside. Her eyes widen and she felt all warm inside. He was here for her!

She got her shoes on in a second and hurried outside.

* * *

"Hello Gray-sama." Juvia said smiling.

"Hi." He said. She could see he was nervous. "You want to walk around for a bit?"

Juvia couldn't help but blush. Her pink cheeks where burning. She had to answer him!

"Y-Yes!" Juvia said nervously and a small smile appeared on Gray's face.

Her whole body stiffened as she felt him grabbing her hand. _Gray-sama is holding Juvia's hand! It's a dream! Juvia has to stay strong!_

They walked over the streets of Magnolia. Most of their friends were still in the guild so Gray didn't worried off them being interrupted. The sun was down already, but there was enough light for them to see.

"I'm sorry for this morning." Gray said softly and Juvia's eyes widen. She couldn't believe his words.

"I didn't mend to hurt you." He said staring to the ground. Her sad expression was in his head all day. He had felt so guilty about it. He just.. was always so scared to have her close to him. Because he couldn't handle losing her.

"Gray-sama…" Juvia said surprised. He cheeks holding the small blush as her mouth turned into a small smile.

"Juvia.. I… just…", Gray started. Juvia felt his hand shacking and his head turning red.

She smiled and hugged his arm. Gray looked at her startled.

Juvia tiptoed and kissed his cheek. "Juvia knows Gray-sama isn't ready." She said softly as Gray turned completely red.

"She will wait." She smiled.

"But.." Gray tried.

"Juvia doesn't mind." She said blushing harder. "But Gray-sama probably should but his clothes back on."

**I hope you liked it! It wasn't much, but I liked writing it. Please review? **


End file.
